


[Podfic] bet these memories follow you around

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofbet these memories follow you aroundby KiaraSayreSummary:"My name is James Tiberius Kirk, of the Federation starship Enterprise. I was apprehended for inciting a riot against the Ullursva Regnant, a riot in which I evidently sustained head trauma, accounting for my amnesia."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bet these memories follow you around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647207) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



> Music: _Drinkin' 'Bout You_ by Big and Rich

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/25/items/KiaraSayreBetTheseMemoriesFollowYouAround/KiaraSayre%20-%20bet%20these%20memories%20follow%20you%20around.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:40:16

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (37 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i9cs74ii652vl65/KiaraSayre_-_bet_these_memories_follow_you_around.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/ulp102cu3fk4vrdhnxj81d7pdwoit0ij)
  * **M4B Download (57 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d34e8a7j3t812ms/KiaraSayre_-_bet_these_memories_follow_you_around.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/l1a24s7pxflk2bvt4x89464uyfbp1llg)




End file.
